mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Gil Scott-Heron
Gilbert "Gil" Scott-Heron (April 1, 1949 – May 27, 2011)5 was an American soul and jazz poet,23 musician, and author, known primarily for his work as a spoken-word performer in the 1970s and 1980s. His collaborative efforts with musician Brian Jackson featured a musical fusion of jazz, blues, and soul, as well as lyrical content concerning social and political issues of the time, delivered in both rapping and melismatic vocal styles by Scott-Heron. His own term for himself was "bluesologist",4 which he defined as "a scientist who is concerned with the origin of the blues".16 His music, most notably on Pieces of a Man and Winter in America in the early 1970s, influenced and helped engender later African-American music genres such as hip hop and neo soul. Scott-Heron remained active until his death, and in 2010 released his first new album in 16 years, entitled I'm New Here. A memoir he had been working on for years up to the time of his death, The Last Holiday, was published posthumously in January 2012.78 His recording work received much critical acclaim, especially one of his best-known compositions "The Revolution Will Not Be Televised".9 Gil Scott-Heron received a Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award in 2012. He also is included in the exhibits at the National Museum of African American History and Culture that officially opened on Sept. 24, 2016 on the National Mall, and in an NMAAHC publication, Dream a World Anew. During the museum's opening ceremonies, the Sylvan Theater on the monument grounds was temporarily named the Gil Scott-Heron stage.10 Contents 1 Early years 2 Recording career 3 Later years 3.1 Prison terms and more performing 3.2 I'm New Here 4 Death 4.1 Scott-Heron's estate 5 Influence 6 Discography 6.1 Studio albums 6.2 Live albums 6.3 Compilations 6.4 Collaboration albums 7 Bibliography 8 Filmography 9 Footnotes 10 References 11 Further reading 12 External links Early years Gil Scott-Heron was born in Chicago, Illinois.4 His mother, Bobbie Scott-Heron, was an opera singer who performed with the New York Oratorio Society. Scott-Heron's father, Gil Heron, nicknamed "The Black Arrow", was a Jamaican football player in the 1950s who became the first black man to play for Celtic Football Club in Glasgow. Gil's parents separated in his early childhood11 and he was sent to live with his maternal grandmother, Lillie Scott, in Jackson, Tennessee.1213 When Scott-Heron was 12 years old, his grandmother died and he returned to live with his mother in the Bronx, New York City. He enrolled at DeWitt Clinton High School,11 but later transferred to The Fieldston School4 after impressing the head of the English department with one of his writings and earning a full scholarship.11 As one of five black students at the prestigious school, Scott-Heron was faced with alienation and a significant socioeconomic gap. During his admissions interview at Fieldston, an administrator asked him, "'How would you feel if you see one of your classmates go by in a limousine while you're walking up the hill from the subway?' And he said, 'Same way as you. Y'all can't afford no limousine. How do you feel?'"14 This type of intractable boldness would become a hallmark of Scott-Heron's later recordings. Scott-Heron attended Lincoln University in Pennsylvania, as it was the college chosen by his biggest influence Langston Hughes. It was here that Scott-Heron met Brian Jackson with whom he formed the band Black & Blues. After about two years at Lincoln, Scott-Heron took a year off to write the novels The Vulture and The Nigger Factory.15 Scott-Heron was very heavily influenced by the Black Arts Movement. The Last Poets, a group associated with the Black Arts Movement performed at Lincoln in 1969 and Abiodun Oyewole of that Harlem group said Scott-Heron asked him after the performance, "Listen, can I start a group like you guys?"11 Scott-Heron returned to New York City, settling in Chelsea, Manhattan. The Vulture was published in 1970 and well received. Although Scott-Heron never received his undergraduate degree, he received a master's degree in Creative Writing in 1972 from Johns Hopkins University. His 1972 masters thesis was titled Circle of Stone.16 Recording career "Small Talk at 125th and Lenox" Menu 0:00 The early live recording from Scott-Heron's debut album features spoken word vocal delivery and African-style congas. "The Revolution Will Not Be Televised" Menu 0:00 One of his best-known compositions contains hip-hop elements such as rapping, cultural and political references, heavy drumbeats, and minimalist production. "The Bottle" Menu 0:00 Winter in America's only single, a rhythmic social commentary with Scott-Heron on keyboards and Brian Jackson playing flute. Problems playing these files? See media help. Scott-Heron began his recording career in 1970 with the LP Small Talk at 125th and Lenox. Bob Thiele of Flying Dutchman Records produced the album, and Scott-Heron was accompanied by Eddie Knowles and Charlie Saunders on conga and David Barnes on percussion and vocals. The album's 14 tracks dealt with themes such as the superficiality of television and mass consumerism, the hypocrisy of some would-be black revolutionaries, and white middle-class ignorance of the difficulties faced by inner-city residents. In the liner notes, Scott-Heron acknowledged as influences Richie Havens, John Coltrane, Otis Redding, Jose Feliciano, Billie Holiday, Langston Hughes, Malcolm X, Huey Newton, Nina Simone, and long-time collaborator Brian Jackson. Scott-Heron's 1971 album Pieces of a Man used more conventional song structures than the loose, spoken-word feel of Small Talk. He was joined by Jackson, Johnny Pate as conductor, Ron Carter on bass and bass guitar, drummer Bernard "Pretty" Purdie, Burt Jones playing electric guitar, and Hubert Laws on flute and saxophone, with Thiele producing again. Scott-Heron's third album, Free Will, was released in 1972. Jackson, Purdie, Laws, Knowles, and Saunders all returned to play on Free Will and were joined by Jerry Jemmott playing bass, David Spinozza on guitar, and Horace Ott (arranger and conductor). Carter later said about Scott-Heron's voice, "He wasn't a great singer, but, with that voice, if he had whispered it would have been dynamic. It was a voice like you would have for Shakespeare."11 1974 saw another LP collaboration with Brian Jackson, the critically acclaimed opus Winter in America, with Bob Adams on drums and Danny Bowens on bass. The album contained Scott-Heron's most cohesive material and featured more of Jackson's creative input than his previous albums had. Winter in America has been regarded by many critics as the two musicians' most artistic effort.1718 The following year, Scott-Heron and Jackson released Midnight Band: The First Minute of a New Day. 1975 saw the release of the single "Johannesburg", a rallying cry to the issue of apartheid in South Africa. The song would be re-issued, in 12"-single form, together with "Waiting for the Axe to Fall" and "B-movie" in 1983. A live album, It's Your World, followed in 1976 and a recording of spoken poetry, The Mind of Gil Scott-Heron, was released in 1979.needed Another success followed with the hit single "Angel Dust", which he recorded as a single with producer Malcolm Cecil. "Angel Dust" peaked at No. 15 on the R&B charts in 1978. In 1979, Scott-Heron played at the No Nukes concerts at Madison Square Garden. The concerts were organized by Musicians United for Safe Energy to protest the use of nuclear energy following the Three Mile Island accident. Scott-Heron's song, "We Almost Lost Detroit" was included in the No Nukes album of concert highlights. It alluded to a previous nuclear power plant accident and was also the title of a book by John G. Fuller. Scott-Heron was a frequent critic of President Ronald Reagan and his conservative policies.19 Scott-Heron recorded and released four albums during the 1980s: 1980 and Real Eyes (1980), Reflections (1981) and Moving Target (1982). In February 1982, Ron Holloway joined the ensemble to play tenor saxophone. He toured extensively with Scott-Heron and contributed to his next album, Moving Target the same year. His tenor accompaniment is a prominent feature of the songs "Fast Lane" and "Black History/The World". Holloway continued with Scott-Heron until the summer of 1989, when he left to join Dizzy Gillespie. Several years later, Scott-Heron would make cameo appearances on two of Ron Holloway's CDs; Scorcher (1996) and Groove Update (1998), both on the Fantasy/Milestone label.20 Scott-Heron was dropped by Arista Records in 1985 and quit recording, though he continued to tour. The same year he helped compose and sang "Let Me See Your I.D." on the Artists United Against Apartheid album Sun City, containing the famous line, "The first time I heard there was trouble in the Middle East, I thought they were talking about Pittsburgh". The song compares racial tensions in the U.S. with those in apartheid-era South Africa, implying that the U.S. was not too far ahead in race relations. In 1993, he signed to TVT Records and released Spirits, an album that included the seminal track "'Message to the Messengers". The first track on the album criticized the rap artists of the day. Scott-Heron is known in many circles as "the Godfather of rap"2122 and is widely considered to be one of the genre's founding fathers. Given the political consciousness that lies at the foundation of his work, he can also be called a founder of political rap. Message to the Messengers was a plea for the new generation of rappers to speak for change rather than perpetuate the current social situation, and to be more articulate and artistic. Regarding hip hop music in the 1990s, he said in an interview: They need to study music. I played in several bands before I began my career as a poet. There's a big difference between putting words over some music, and blending those same words into the music. There's not a lot of humor. They use a lot of slang and colloquialisms, and you don't really see inside the person. Instead, you just get a lot of posturing.23 — Gil Scott-Heron Later years Prison terms and more performing Scott-Heron performing at the Regency Ballroom in San Francisco, 2009 In 2001, Scott-Heron was sentenced to one to three years imprisonment in a New York State prison for possession of cocaine. While out of jail in 2002, he appeared on the Blazing Arrow album by Blackalicious.24 He was released on parole in 2003, the year BBC TV broadcast the documentary Gil Scott-Heron: The Revolution Will Not Be Televised—Scott-Heron was arrested for possession of a crack pipe during the editing of the film in October 2003 and received a six-month prison sentence.25 On July 5, 2006, Scott-Heron was sentenced to two to four years in a New York State prison for violating a plea deal on a drug-possession charge by leaving a drug rehabilitation center. He claimed that he left because the clinic refused to supply him with HIV medication. This story led to the presumption that the artist was HIV positive, subsequently confirmed in a 2008 interview.262728 Originally sentenced to serve until July 13, 2009, he was paroled on May 23, 2007.29 After his release, Scott-Heron began performing live again, starting with a show at SOB's restaurant and nightclub in New York on September 13, 2007. On stage, he stated that he and his musicians were working on a new album and that he had resumed writing a book titled The Last Holiday, previously on long-term hiatus, about Stevie Wonder and his successful attempt to have the birthday of Martin Luther King Jr. declared a federally recognized holiday in the United States.30 Malik Al Nasir dedicated a collection of poetry to Scott-Heron titled Ordinary Guy that contained a foreword by Jalal Mansur Nuriddin of The Last Poets. Scott-Heron recorded one of the poems in Watson's book entitled Black & Blue in 2006. In April 2009 on BBC Radio 4, poet Lemn Sissay presented a half-hour documentary on Gil Scott-Heron entitled Pieces of a Man,31 having interviewed Gil Scott-Heron in New York a month earlier. Pieces of a Man was the first UK announcement from Scott-Heron of his forthcoming album and return to form. In November 2009, the BBC's Newsnight interviewed Scott-Heron for a feature titled The Legendary Godfather of Rap Returns.32 In 2009, a new Gil Scott-Heron website, gilscottheron.net, was launched with a new track "Where Did the Night Go" made available as a free download from the site. In 2010 Scott-Heron was booked to perform in Tel Aviv, Israel, but this attracted criticism from pro-Palestinian activists, who stated: "Your performance in Israel would be the equivalent to having performed in Sun City during South Africa's apartheid era... We hope that you will not play apartheid Israel". Scott-Heron responded by canceling the performance.33 I'm New Here Gil Scott Heron Scott-Heron performing at the Göta Källare nightclub in Stockholm, Sweden in 2010 Scott-Heron released his album I'm New Here on independent label XL Recordings on February 9, 2010. Produced by XL label owner Richard Russell, I'm New Here was Scott-Heron's first studio album in 16 years. The pair started recording the album in 2007, with the majority of the record being recorded over the 12 months leading up to the release date with engineer Lawson White at Clinton Studios in New York. I'm New Here is 28 minutes long with 15 tracks; however, casual asides and observations collected during recording sessions are included as interludes.11 The album attracted critical acclaim, with The Guardian's Jude Rogers declaring it one of the "best of the next decade",34 while some have called the record "reverent" and "intimate", due to Scott-Heron's half-sung, half-spoken delivery of his poetry. In a music review for public radio network NPR, Will Hermes stated: "Comeback records always worry me, especially when they're made by one of my heroes ... But I was haunted by this record ... He's made a record not without hope but which doesn't come with any easy or comforting answers. In that way, the man is clearly still committed to speaking the truth".35 Writing for music website Music OMH, Darren Lee provided a more mixed assessment of the album, describing it as rewarding and stunning, but he also states that the album's brevity prevents it "from being an unassailable masterpiece".36 Scott-Heron described himself as a mere participant in an interview with The New Yorker: This is Richard's CD. My only knowledge when I got to the studio was how he seemed to have wanted this for a long time. You're in a position to have somebody do something that they really want to do, and it was not something that would hurt me or damage me—why not? All the dreams you show up in are not your own.37 The remix version of the album, We're New Here, was released in 2011, featuring production by English musician Jamie xx, who reworked material from the original album.38 Like the original album, We're New Here received critical acclaim.39 In April 2014, XL Recordings announced a third album from the I'm New Here sessions, titled Nothing New.40 The album consists of stripped-down piano and vocal recordings and was released in conjunction with Record Store Day on April 19, 2014. Death "Gil Scott-Heron released poems as songs, recorded songs that were based on his earliest poems and writings, wrote novels and became a hero to many for his music, activism and his anger. There is always the anger – an often beautiful, passionate anger. An often awkward anger. A very soulful anger. And often it is a very sad anger. But it is the pervasive mood, theme and feeling within his work – and around his work, hovering, piercing, occasionally weighing down; often lifting the work up, helping to place it in your face. And for all the preaching and warning signs in his work, the last two decades of Gil Scott-Heron's life to date have seen him succumb to the pressures and demons he has so often warned others about." – Fairfax New Zealand, February 201041 Scott-Heron died on the afternoon of May 27, 2011, at St. Luke's Hospital, New York City, after becoming ill upon returning from a European trip.142 Scott-Heron had confirmed previous press speculation about his health, when he disclosed in a 2008 New York Magazine interview that he had been HIV-positive for several years, and that he had been previously hospitalized for pneumonia.28 As of May 2015, the cause of Scott-Heron's death was not announced. New York City artist Chico painted this commemorative on the side of a building. He is survived by his firstborn daughter, Raquiyah "Nia" Kelly Heron, from his relationship with Pat Kelly; his son Rumal Rackley, from his relationship with Lurma Rackley;43 daughter Gia Scott-Heron, from his marriage to Brenda Sykes;42 and daughter 2 Chegianna Newton, who was 13 years old at the time of her father's death.4344 He is also survived by his sister Gayle; brother Denis Heron, who once managed Scott-Heron;45 his uncle, Roy Heron;46 and nephew Terrance Kelly, an actor and rapper who performs as Mr. Cheeks, and who was a member of Lost Boyz. Before his death, Scott-Heron had been in talks with Portuguese director Pedro Costa to participate in his film Horse Money as a screenwriter, composer and actor.47 After Scott-Heron's death Malik Al Nasir told his story to The Guardian's Simon Hattenstone of the kindness that Scott-Heron had showed Malik throughout his adult life since meeting the poet back stage at a gig in Liverpool in 1984.48 The BBC World Service covered the story on their Outlook program with Matthew Bannister, which took the story global. It was subsequently covered in many other mediums such as BBC Radio 4's Saturday Live, where jazz musician Al Jarreau paid tribute to Gil, and was mentioned the U.S. edition of Rolling Stone and The Huffington Post. Malik & the O.G's performed a tribute to Scott-Heron at the Liverpool International Music Festival in 2013 with jazz composer Orphy Robinson of The Jazz Warriors and Rod Youngs from Gil's band The Amnesia Express. Another tribute was performed at St. Georges Hall in Liverpool on August 27, 2015, called "The Revolution will be Live!", curated by Malik Al Nasir and Richard McGinnis for Yesternight Productions. The event featured Talib Kweli, Aswad, The Christians, Malik & the O.G's, Sophia Ben-Yousef and Cleveland Watkiss as well as DJ 2Kind and poet, actor, and radio DJ Craig Charles. The tribute was the opening event for 2015 Liverpool International Music Festival.49 In response to Scott-Heron's death, Public Enemy's Chuck D stated "RIP GSH...and we do what we do and how we do because of you" on his Twitter account.50 His UK publisher, Jamie Byng, called him "one of the most inspiring people I've ever met".51 On hearing of the death, R&B singer Usher stated: "I just learned of the loss of a very important poet...R.I.P., Gil Scott-Heron. The revolution will be live!!".52 Richard Russell, who produced Scott-Heron's final studio album, called him a "father figure of sorts to me",53 while Eminem stated: "He influenced all of hip-hop".54 Lupe Fiasco wrote a poem about Scott-Heron that was published on his website.55 Scott-Heron's memorial service was held at Riverside Church in New York City on June 2, 2011, where Kanye West performed "Lost in the World"56 and "Who Will Survive in America",57 two songs from West's album My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy.56 The studio album version of West's "Who Will Survive in America" features a spoken-word excerpt by Scott-Heron.58 Scott-Heron is buried at Kensico Cemetery in Westchester County in New York. Scott-Heron was honored posthumously in 2012 by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences with a Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award.59 Charlotte Fox, member of the Washington, DC NARAS and president of Genesis Poets Music, nominated Scott-Heron for the award, while the letter of support came from Grammy award winner and Grammy Hall of Fame inductee Bill Withers.60 Scott-Heron's memoir, The Last Holiday, was released in January 2012.61 In her review for the Los Angeles Times, professor of English and journalism Lynell George wrote: The Last Holiday is as much about his life as it is about context, the theater of late 20th century America — from Jim Crow to the Reagan '80s and from Beale Street to 57th Street. The narrative is not, however, a rise-and-fall retelling of Scott-Heron's life and career. It doesn't connect all the dots. It moves off-the-beat, at its own speed ... This approach to revelation lends the book an episodic quality, like oral storytelling does. It winds around, it repeats itself.62 Scott-Heron's estate At the time of Scott-Heron's death, a will could not be found to determine the future of his estate. Additionally, Raquiyah Kelly-Heron filed papers in Manhattan, New York's Surrogate's Court in August 2013, claiming that Rumal Rackley is not Scott-Heron's son and should therefore be omitted from matters concerning the musician's estate. According to the Daily News website, Rackley, Kelly-Heron and two other sisters have been seeking a resolution to the issue of the management of Scott-Heron's estate, as Rackley stated in court papers that Scott-Heron prepared him to be the eventual administrator of the estate. Scott-Heron's 1994 album Spirits was dedicated to "my son Rumal and my daughters Nia and Gia", and in court papers Rackley added that Scott-Heron introduced me Rackley from the stage as his son." .63 In 2011 Rackley filed a suit against sister Gia Scott-Heron and her mother, Scott-Heron's first wife, Brenda Sykes, as he believed they had unfairly attained US$250,000 of Scott-Heron's money. The case was later settled for an undisclosed sum in early 2013; but the relationship between Rackley and Scott-Heron's two adult daughters already had become strained in the months after Gil's death. In her submission to the Surrogate's Court, Kelly-Heron states that a DNA test completed by Rackley in 2011—using DNA from Scott-Heron's brother—revealed that they "do not share a common male lineage", while Rackley has refused to undertake another DNA test since that time. A hearing to address Kelly-Heron's filing was scheduled for late August 2013, but, As of March 2016, further information on the matter is not publicly available.63 However, Rackley still serves as court-appointed administrator for the estate, and donated material to the Smithsonian's new National Museum of African American History and Culture for Scott-Heron to be included among the exhibits and displays when the museum opened in September 2016. According to the Daily News website, Kelly-Heron and two other sisters have been seeking a resolution to the issue of the management of Scott-Heron's estate. During the time Scott-Heron's 1994 album Spirits was being produced, he was living in Brooklyn, New York, with Nia and her mother. Influence Scott-Heron's work has influenced writers, academics and musicians, from indie rockers to rappers. His work during the 1970s influenced and helped engender subsequent African-American music genres, such as hip hop and neo soul. He has been described by music writers as "the godfather of rap" and "the black Bob Dylan".64 Chicago Tribune writer Greg Kot comments on Scott-Heron's collaborative work with Jackson: Together they crafted jazz-influenced soul and funk that brought new depth and political consciousness to '70s music alongside Marvin Gaye and Stevie Wonder. In classic albums such as 'Winter in America' and 'From South Africa to South Carolina,' Scott-Heron took the news of the day and transformed it into social commentary, wicked satire, and proto-rap anthems. He updated his dispatches from the front lines of the inner city on tour, improvising lyrics with an improvisational daring that matched the jazz-soul swirl of the music".2 Of Scott-Heron's influence on hip hop, Kot writes that he "presaged hip-hop and infused soul and jazz with poetry, humor and pointed political commentary".2 Ben Sisario of The New York Times writes that "He Scott-Heron preferred to call himself a "bluesologist", drawing on the traditions of blues, jazz and Harlem renaissance poetics".4 Tris McCall of The Star-Ledger writes that "The arrangements on Gil Scott-Heron's early recordings were consistent with the conventions of jazz poetry – the movement that sought to bring the spontaneity of live performance to the reading of verse".65 A music writer later noted that "Scott-Heron's unique proto-rap style influenced a generation of hip-hop artists",9 while The Washington Post wrote that "Scott-Heron's work presaged not only conscious rap and poetry slams, but also acid jazz, particularly during his rewarding collaboration with composer-keyboardist-flutist Brian Jackson in the mid- and late '70s".66 The Observer's Sean O'Hagan discussed the significance of Scott-Heron's music with Brian Jackson, stating: Together throughout the 1970s, Scott-Heron and Jackson made music that reflected the turbulence, uncertainty and increasing pessimism of the times, merging the soul and jazz traditions and drawing on an oral poetry tradition that reached back to the blues and forward to hip-hop. The music sounded by turns angry, defiant and regretful while Scott-Heron's lyrics possessed a satirical edge that set them apart from the militant soul of contemporaries such as Marvin Gaye and Curtis Mayfield.64 Will Layman of PopMatters wrote about the significance of Scott-Heron's early musical work: In the early 1970s, Gil Scott-Heron popped onto the scene as a soul poet with jazz leanings; not just another Bill Withers, but a political voice with a poet's skill. His spoken-voice work had punch and topicality. "The Revolution Will Not Be Televised" and "Johannesburg" were calls to action: Stokely Carmichael if he'd had the groove of Ray Charles. 'The Bottle' was a poignant story of the streets: Richard Wright as sung by a husky-voiced Marvin Gaye. To paraphrase Chuck D, Gil Scott-Heron's music was a kind of CNN for black neighborhoods, prefiguring hip-hop by several years. It grew from the Last Poets, but it also had the funky swing of Horace Silver or Herbie Hancock—or Otis Redding. Pieces of a Man and Winter in America (collaborations with Brian Jackson) were classics beyond category".67 Scott-Heron's influence over hip hop is primarily exemplified by his definitive single "The Revolution Will Not Be Televised", sentiments from which have been explored by various rappers, including Aesop Rock, Talib Kweli and Common. In addition to his vocal style, Scott-Heron's indirect contributions to rap music extend to his and co-producer Jackson's compositions, which have been sampled by various hip-hop artists. "We Almost Lost Detroit" was sampled by Brand Nubian member Grand Puba ("Keep On"), Native Tongues duo Black Star ("Brown Skin Lady"), and MF Doom ("Camphor").68 Additionally, Scott-Heron's 1980 song "A Legend in His Own Mind" was sampled on Mos Def's "Mr. Nigga",69 the opening lyrics from his 1978 recording "Angel Dust" were appropriated by rapper RBX on the 1996 song "Blunt Time" by Dr. Dre,70 and CeCe Peniston's 2000 song "My Boo" samples Scott-Heron's 1974 recording "The Bottle".71 In addition to the Scott-Heron excerpt used in "Who Will Survive in America", Kanye West sampled Scott-Heron and Jackson's "Home is Where the Hatred Is" and "We Almost Lost Detroit" for the songs "My Way Home" and "The People", respectively, both of which are collaborative efforts with Common.72 Scott-Heron, in turn, acknowledged West's contributions, sampling the latter's 2007 single "Flashing Lights" on his final album, 2010's I'm New Here.73 Scott-Heron admitted ambivalence regarding his association with rap, remarking in 2010 in an interview for the Daily Swarm: "I don't know if I can take the blame for music".74 As New York Times writer Sisario explained, he preferred the moniker of "bluesologist". Referring to reviews of his last album and references to him as the "godfather of rap", Scott-Heron said: "It's something that's aimed at the kids ... I have kids, so I listen to it. But I would not say it's aimed at me. I listen to the jazz station."4 In 2013, Chattanooga rapper Isaiah Rashad recorded an unofficial mixtape called Pieces of a Kid, which was greatly influenced by Heron's debut album Pieces of a Man. Following Scott-Heron's funeral in 2011, a tribute from publisher, record company owner, poet, and music producer Abdul Malik Al Nasir was published on The Guardian's website, titled "Gil Scott-Heron saved my life".48 Discography Studio albums Year Album Label 1970 Small Talk at 125th and Lenox Flying Dutchman Records 1971 Pieces of a Man Flying Dutchman Records 1972 Free Will Flying Dutchman Records 1974 Winter in America Strata-East Records 1975 The First Minute of a New Day Arista Records 1976 From South Africa to South Carolina Arista Records 1976 It's Your World Arista Records 1977 Bridges Arista Records 1978 Secrets Arista Records 1980 1980 Arista Records 1980 Real Eyes Arista Records 1981 Reflections Arista Records 1982 Moving Target Arista Records 1994 Spirits TVT Records 2010 I'm New Here XL Recordings 2011 We're New Here XL Recordings / Young Turks 2014 Nothing New XL Recordings Live albums Year Album Label 1976 It's Your World Arista Records 1990 Tales of Gil Scott-Heron and His Amnesia Express Castle Music UK/Peak Top Records 1994 Minister of Information: Live Peak Top Records 2004 The Best Of Gil Scott-Heron Live Intersound 2004 Tour De Force Phantom Sound & Vision 2004 Save The Children Delta Music 2004 Winter In America, Summer In Europe Pickwick 2005 Greatest Hits Live Intersound 2008 Live At The Town & Country 1988 Acadia / Evangeline Records Compilations Year Album Label 1974 The Revolution Will Not Be Televised Flying Dutchman 1979 The Mind of Gil Scott-Heron Arista Records 1984 The Best of Gil Scott-Heron Arista Records 1988 The Revolution Will Not Be Televised Bluebird Records 1990 Glory: The Gil Scott-Heron Collection Arista Records 1998 The Gil Scott-Heron Collection Sampler: 1974–1975 TVT Records 1998 Ghetto Style Camden Records 1999 Evolution and Flashback: The Very Best of Gil Scott-Heron RCA Records 2005 Gil Scott-Heron & Brian Jackson – Messages (Anthology) Soul Brother Records 2006 The Best of Gil Scott-Heron Sony/BMG 2009 Storm Music (The Best of Gil Scott-Heron) Phantom Sound & Vision 2012 The Revolution Begins: The Flying Dutchman Masters BGP Collaboration albums Year Album Label Artist 2015 Rhythms of the Diaspora Vol 1 & 2 Ft. Gil Scott-Heron and The Last Poets MentiS RecordS Malik & the O.G's Bibliography Year Title ISBN 1970 The Vulture 0862415284 1970 Small Talk at 125th and Lenox 1972 The Nigger Factory 0862415276 1990 So Far, So Good 0883781336 2001 Now and Then: The Poems of Gil Scott-Heron 086241900X 2012 The Last Holiday 0857863010 Filmography Saturday Night Live, musical guest, December 13, 1975. Black Wax (1982). Directed by Robert Mugge. 5 Sides of a Coin (2004). Directed by Paul Kell The Revolution Will Not Be Televised (2005). Directed by Don Letts for BBC. Word Up (2005). Directed by Malik Al Nasir for Fore-Word Press. The Paris Concert (2007). Tales of the Amnesia Express Live at the Town & Country. Footnotes 1.Jump up ^ Onstage at the Black Wax Club in Washington, D.C. in 1982, Scott-Heron cited Harlem Renaissance writers Langston Hughes, Sterling Brown, Jean Toomer, Countee Cullen and Claude McKay as among those who had "taken the blues as a poetry form" in the 1920s and "fine-tuned it" into a "remarkable art form". 2.Jump up ^ Mr. Cheeks' Twitter feed Twitter (May 29, 2011). Retrieved June 2, 2011. 3.Jump up ^ The Matriarch Agency (February 11, 2014). "DID YOU KNOW? Gil Scott-Heron's 1st born, @RAKELLYHERON & @MRCHEEKSLBFAM are cousins!". The Matriarch Agency on Twitter. Twitter. Retrieved March 25, 2014. References 1.^ Jump up to: a b "Gil Scott-Heron, Spoken-Word Musician, Dies at 62". The New York Times. May 28, 2011. Retrieved January 16, 2012. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d Kot, Greg (May 26, 2011). "Turn It Up: Gil Scott-Heron, soul poet, dead at 62". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved June 6, 2011. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Preston, Rohan B (September 20, 1994). "Scott-heron's Jazz Poetry Rich In Soul". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved June 6, 2011. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Ben Sisario, "Gil Scott-Heron, Voice of Black Protest Culture, Dies at 62", The New York Times (May 28, 2011). Retrieved May 29, 2011. 5.Jump up ^ Daoud Tyler-Ameen, "Gil Scott-Heron, Poet And Musician, Has Died", NPR.org, May 27, 2011. 6.Jump up ^ Gil Scott-Heron in a live performance in 1982 with the Amnesia Express at the Black Wax Club, Washington, D.C. Black Wax (DVD). Directed by Robert Mugge. 7.Jump up ^ Garner, Dwight (January 9, 2012). "'The Last Holiday: A Memoir' by Gil Scott-Heron - Review". The New York Times. 8.Jump up ^ Scott-Heron, Gil (January 8, 2012). "How Gil Scott-Heron and Stevie Wonder set up Martin Luther King Day". The Guardian. London. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Azpiri, Jon. Review: Pieces of a Man, AllMusic. Retrieved July 31, 2009. 10.Jump up ^ gilscottherononline.com 11.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Alec Wilkinson, "New York is Killing Me" The New Yorker (August 9, 2010). Retrieved May 29, 2011. 12.Jump up ^ Dacks, David, "Pioneering Poet: Gil Scott-Heron" at Exclaim! March 2010. 13.Jump up ^ Harold, Claudrena, "Deep in the Cane: The Southern Soul of Gil Scott-Heron", Southern Spaces, July 12, 2011. 14.Jump up ^ Weiner, Jonah (June 23, 2011). "TRIBUTE: Gil Scott-Heron". Rolling Stone (1133): 30. 15.Jump up ^ "Gil Scott-Heron Jazz Man – Biography". Home.clara.net. January 21, 2010. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 16.Jump up ^ "Circle of stone: a novel". Catalyst @ Johns Hopkins University. 17.Jump up ^ "Gil Scott-Heron > Discography > Main Albums". All Media Guide, LLC. Retrieved July 9, 2008. 18.Jump up ^ Weisbard, Eric; Marks, Craig (October 10, 1995). Spin Alternative Record Guide (Ratings 1–10) (1st ed.). New York, NY: Vintage Books. pp. s. 267–268. ISBN 0-679-75574-8. OCLC 32508105. Retrieved July 17, 2008. "his finest work" 19.Jump up ^ "'Black Arrow' Gil Heron a trailblazer at Celtic – Father of famous jazz musician dies aged 87", The Scotsman (December 2, 2008). Retrieved June 2, 2011. 20.Jump up ^ Encyclopedia of Jazz Musicians. 21.Jump up ^ Feeney, John (February 5, 2007). "Economic "HIS-story" à la Gil Scott-Heron Growth is Madness!". Growthmadness.org. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 22.Jump up ^ "Gil Scott-Heron Jazz Man – Biography". Home.clara.net. January 21, 2010. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 23.Jump up ^ Salaam, Mtume ya, and Kalamu ya Salaam, "Breath of Life Presents – Gil Scott-Heron & His Music" (reviews). ChickenBones: A Journal. Retrieved August 23, 2008. 24.Jump up ^ Chris Dahlen (May 29, 2002). "Blackalicious Blazing Arrow". Pitchfork. Pitchfork Media. Retrieved December 21, 2013. 25.Jump up ^ James Maycock (May 30, 2011). "Gil Scott-Heron: Musician, writer and political activist whose years lost to drug addiction could not erase his influence". The Independent. Retrieved December 21, 2013. 26.Jump up ^ "Scott-Heron To Serve Time For Breaking Rehab Deal". Contactmusic.com. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 27.Jump up ^ "Genius Burning Brightly: The Unraveling of Gil Scott-Heron". Black Agenda Report. May 13, 2009. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 28.^ Jump up to: a b Baram, Marcus (June 22, 2008). "The Weary Blues: Hip-hop godfather Gil Scott-Heron's out on parole, trying to stay clean, and ready for Carnegie Hall". New York Magazine. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 29.Jump up ^ "Inmate Information NYS Department of Correctional Services for Scott-Heron". Nysdocslookup.docs.state.ny.us. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 30.Jump up ^ Margaret Busby, "The Last Holiday: A Memoir by Gil Scott-Heron – review", The Observer, February 2, 2012. 31.Jump up ^ "Radio 4 Programmes – Pieces of a Man". BBC. April 21, 2009. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 32.Jump up ^ Stephen Smith (November 16, 2009). "The Legendary Godfather of Rap Returns". BBC News. Retrieved January 22, 2010. 33.Jump up ^ "US activist, poet and singer dies". Al Jazeera. May 28, 2011. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 34.Jump up ^ Jude Rogers (November 19, 2009). "Best of the next decade: Gil Scott-Heron's I'm New Here". The Guardian. London. Retrieved January 22, 2010. 35.Jump up ^ Will Hermes (February 11, 2010). "A Surprising Record From Gil Scott Heron" (Audio upload). NPR. NPR. Retrieved March 25, 2014. 36.Jump up ^ Darren Lee (February 8, 2010). "Gil Scott-Heron – I'm New Here". Music OMH. OMH. Retrieved March 25, 2014. 37.Jump up ^ Alec Wilkinson (August 9, 2010). "New York Is Killing Me". New Yorker. Washington. Retrieved December 19, 2013. 38.Jump up ^ Richter, Mischa (January 28, 2011). "Jamie Smith of the xx on Remixing Gil Scott-Heron, Working With Drake, New Music From the xx". Pitchfork. Retrieved February 24, 2011. 39.Jump up ^ We're New Here Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More at Metacritic. Metacritic. Retrieved February 24, 2011. 40.Jump up ^ "Gil Scott-Heron Album Nothing New Collects Stripped-Down 2008 Takes on Old Songs". Music Blog. Pitchfork Media. 1 April 2014. Retrieved 6 April 2014. 41.Jump up ^ "The anger and poetry of Gil Scott-Heron". Stuff.co.nz. February 10, 2010. Retrieved October 1, 2011. 42.^ Jump up to: a b "Gil Scott-Heron". The Telegraph. London. May 28, 2011. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 43.^ Jump up to: a b "Gil Scott-Heron Remembered as Tortured Genius", blAck Americaweb (May 31, 2011). Retrieved June 2, 2011. 44.Jump up ^ Courtland Milloy, "Protest poet was more than 'The Revolution'", The Washington Post (June 1, 2011). Retrieved June 2, 2011. 45.Jump up ^ Norman Otis Richmond, "Gil Heron, 81, father of Gil Scott-Heron, joins the ancestors", BlackVoices (November 2008). Retrieved June 2, 2011 46.Jump up ^ Frank Dell'Apa, "Giles Heron: Played for Celtic, father of musician", Boston Globe (December 4, 2008). Retrieved June 2, 2011. 47.Jump up ^ "Interview: Pedro Costa". Film Comment. Retrieved July 21, 2015. 48.^ Jump up to: a b Abdul Malik Al Nasir, "'Gil Scott-Heron saved my life'", The Guardian, June 19, 2011. 49.Jump up ^ Jade Wright, "Liverpool International Music Festival kicks off in style with tribute to Gil Scott Heron", Liverpool Echo, August 27, 2015. 50.Jump up ^ "Gil Scott-Heron dies aged 62". NME. UK. May 28, 2011. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 51.Jump up ^ Sharrock, David (May 28, 2011). "Gil Scott-Heron dies aged 62". The Guardian. UK. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 52.Jump up ^ "Soul giant Gil Scott-Heron dies". Toronto Sun. May 28, 2011. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 53.Jump up ^ "XL Recordings boss/producer: 'Gil Scott-Heron had immense talent and spirit'". NME. UK. May 28, 2011. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 54.Jump up ^ "Gil Scott-Heron Dies Aged 62". MTV. May 28, 2011. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 55.Jump up ^ "R.I.P. Gil-Scott Heron - Lupe Fiasco Latest News". Lupefiasco.com. May 28, 2011. Retrieved April 9, 2012. 56.^ Jump up to: a b Charley Rogulewsk, "Kanye West raps at Gil Scott-Heron funeral", The Boombox (June 3, 2011). Retrieved June 4, 2011. 57.Jump up ^ "Kanye West played Gil Scott-Heron's memorial service", Brooklyn Vegan (June 2, 2011). Retrieved June 4, 2011. 58.Jump up ^ Jayson Rodriguez, "Kanye West's My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy: A Track-By-Track Guide", MTV (November 22, 2010). Retrieved June 4, 2011. 59.Jump up ^ "The Official Site of Music's Biggest Night". GRAMMY.com. January 1, 1970. Retrieved April 9, 2012. 60.Jump up ^ "Gil Scott-Heron". Gilscottherononline.com. Retrieved April 9, 2012. 61.Jump up ^ "The Last Holiday". Canongate.tv. Retrieved April 9, 2012. 62.Jump up ^ Lynette George (January 29, 2012). "Book review: 'The Last Holiday: A Memoir' by Gil Scott-Heron". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved March 25, 2014. 63.^ Jump up to: a b Dareh Gregorian (August 11, 2013). "Gil Scott-Heron's daughter tries to get half-brother excluded from poet's estate". NY Daily News. Retrieved March 25, 2014. 64.^ Jump up to: a b O'Hagan, Sean, "Gil Scott-Heron: The Godfather of Rap Comes Back", The Observer, February 7, 2010. Retrieved February 11, 2010. 65.Jump up ^ McCall, Tris (May 28, 2011). "Gil Scott-Heron, poet, rhymer, and inspired protest singer, dead at 62". The Star-Ledger. Retrieved June 6, 2011. 66.Jump up ^ Harrington, Richard. Review: "The Revolution Will Not Be Televised", The Washington Post: June 30, 1998. 67.Jump up ^ Layman, Will (February 11, 2010). "Gil Scott-Heron: I'm New Here ". PopMatters. Retrieved June 9, 2011. 68.Jump up ^ "Gil Scott-Heron and Brian Jackson vs Hip Hop". Samples VS. Hip Hop. February 3, 2010. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 69.Jump up ^ Search – Scott-Heron, Gil & Jackson, Brian. The (Rap) Sample FAQ. Retrieved June 9, 2011. 70.Jump up ^ Staff (June 2011). Gil Scott-Heron: Remembering The "Godfather of Rap" | Music | BET. BET. Retrieved June 9, 2011. 71.Jump up ^ Ce Ce Peniston's "My Boo (The Things You Do)" sample of Gil Scott-Heron and Brian Jackson's "The Bottle". WhoSampled. Retrieved June 9, 2011. 72.Jump up ^ "Gil Scott-Heron". whosampled.com. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 73.Jump up ^ "Gil Scott-Heron On Coming From a Broken Home (Parts 1 & 2) Kanye West feat. Dwele and Connie Mitchell Flashing Lights". whosampled.com. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 74.Jump up ^ Gensler, Andy (March 10, 2010). "The Daily Swarm Interview: Gil Scott-Heron – The Revolution Will Not Be Blogged". The Daily Swarm. Retrieved January 26, 2014. Further reading Gil Scott-Heron (August 20, 2013). The Last Holiday: A Memoir. Grove/Atlantic, Incorporated. ISBN 978-0-8021-9443-5. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Gil Scott-Heron. Official website Family website Gil Scott-Heron at Discogs Rare interviews from the early 1980s and classic recordings Public radio station KCRW-FM. Tributes from Tom Schnabel and other KCRW DJs Gil Scott-Heron at WhoSampled BBC biography of Gil Scott-Heron Text and Audio of "The Revolution Will Not Be Televised" "An American Griot: Gil Scott-Heron in conversation with Don Geesling" in Brooklyn Rail (November 2007) Interview with Gil Scott-Heron at NPR, from December 11, 2007 Video interview Vimeo. Gil Scott-Heron interview with Brian Pace, part 1 of 2 with link to part 2. (February 17, 2009) Category:Gil Scott-Heron Category:1949 births Category:2011 deaths Category:American musicians of Jamaican descent Category:American people of Jamaican descent Category:American rappers Category:American soul musicians Category:Arista Records artists Category:Ethical Culture Fieldston School alumni Category:Flying Dutchman Records artists Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:Lincoln University (Pennsylvania) alumni Category:Musicians from Tennessee Category:People with HIV/AIDS Category:RCA Records artists Category:American spoken word poets Category:Strata-East Records artists Category:TVT Records artists Category:XL Recordings artists Category:Rappers from Chicago Category:African-American poets Category:International opponents of apartheid in South Africa Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners